Backjump
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: They call themselves the Subway Surfers, more like the idiot kids that like to run into trains. This wasn't something they always did- it was only because they were bored one Sunday afternoon. Who would have thought it would have gotten this popular so quickly! [WIP]
1. Wildstyle

My name is Jake, and we're a bunch of idiot kids that like to run into trains.

The thing is though, it didn't start out as a game between us. At first, the only people I knew were Tricky and Fresh, and we were just a bunch of kids that had nothing to do one Sunday afternoon. It wasn't always a game, and we certainly didn't set out to harm ourselves just to see who could run the furthest amidst train after train. We were just bored. Literally!

You may have ideas about how we got started, but you've never heard anything like this before. My name is Jake, and _we_ are Subway Surfers!

. . .

"How long is it gonna take Fresh to get here already?" Tricky demanded, looking up at the station clock. "He said he was going to be here ten minutes ago, and he still isn't here yet!"

"Can you relax a bit?" Jake asked as he leaned against the subway wall. "You know Fresh can be a bit late sometimes."

"You know it gets a bit ridiculous after awhile when _he_ sets up a meeting time for us to get together and _he's_ the one that's late." Tricky retorted in a flat tone. Jake said nothing, but gave a small half smile as he closed his eyes to relax a bit as they waited on their friend.

Tricky was Jake's half-sister that happened to be a few months older than he was. At the time, they were both about fourteen years old, their friend Fresh was also fourteen- but his birthday was a good six months before Jake's birthday, making Jake the youngest in the group. The baby, as they some times referred to him as. They could laugh all they wanted though- Jake knew that Tricky and Fresh weren't their real names any way; mentioning Tricky's real name was a sure-fire way to push her buttons, whereas Fresh didn't mind as much. He was much more easygoing than Tricky was most of the time.

Tricky let out an annoyed humph as she sat down near the edge of the train platform. Jake opened a single eye to look at her then dangle her legs over the platform before he let out a rather teasing chuckle. Jake closed his eye as they waited for Fresh again.

"Isn't this the station that Uncle Clemens works at?" Tricky eventually asked.

"Dunno." Jake replied with a yawn. "Might be."

"Do you think that if Fresh ditches us, you wanna go see if he's working today?"

"I thought Uncle Clemens worked on the line. Heh, Trix, if we go down there and a train goes by, we'd be squished so flat Mom and Pop won't even need to buy caskets for our funeral."

Tricky thought it over and silently agreed. Soon, a bumping beat from a stereo started to get louder and louder as it came closer and closer to the kids. Jake and Tricky turned around to find that Fresh had finally arrived; with one hand he was holding up a moderately sized red stereo to his ear, in the other was a brown, plastic grocery bag that had something inside of it. It took him a second, but Jake recognized the contents as spray cans.

"You better thank me hard for this." Fresh panted as he set down his stereo before digging into the grocery bag. "Never would've thunk that this little junction would be so uptight. I mean, who on _earth_ makes those magnetized security gates detect that little ball inside a spray can?"

Tricky immediately got up and went over to Fresh to see the aerosol paint cans for herself. She flashed Fresh a look of accusation and disbelief.

"Are you high?" Tricky asked him as she made a swat at his head. Fresh dodge it without much hesitation, meanwhile on his stereo a bass heavy instrumental of Lorde's Royals starts to play.

"You said you were bored," Fresh said in defense, "And now I'm unboring you."

"Graffiti is illegal in this part of the 'hood!"

"It ain't any more, now is it?"

Jake ignored them as he walked over to the grocery bag to extract a spray can to look at it closer. The label was simple with white letters that gave away the paint's brand name behind a black background- it was Jake's favorite brand. Jake even shook the can just to hear the little ball roll around inside with the fresh, untouched and unused paint.

"Besides, doesn't your uncle work this line? Who's to say he can't pull some strings to get you off scot-free?" Fresh said to Tricky as they continued their argument.

"Why would I choose my uncle's job over tag?" Tricky demanded. "It's not worth that risk, isn't it Jake?!"

"What'chu say Trix?" Jake said as he turned to face his sister and friend, "I couldn't hear you."

Tricky looked at her brother with a look of fear and distrust.

"Jake don't do it." she warned. Jake looked at Tricky with a look of amusement.

"Sorry Tricky, I'm going wildstyle." Jake then told her before heading toward the edge of the platform. At the edge, Jake expertly jumped off the side of the platform and followed the track down until he was gone from Tricky and Fresh's sight range.

"Ja-ake!" Tricky hollered, although the attempt was useless. Behind her, Fresh picked up his stereo and the grocery bag of spray paint.

"And where do you think you're going?" Tricky accused. Fresh looked at her with a smile.

"The liveries in this town are so dull," Fresh mused, "So I'm gonna make them gleam a little. Are you in or out?"

Tricky let out a feeble noise of being defeated.

"Hit me with the monster." she said, holding her arm out. Fresh complied and tossed a spray can her way, to which she catch with one hand.

"Wouldn't choose between your uncle's job over tag, eh?" Fresh joked. Tricky glared at him.

"Start running, or I'll tag you instead." she threatened, even aiming the spray can at his face. Fresh looked at her and laughed.


	2. Future Roast

My name is Beatrix, if you had a brain and wished to see tomorrow, you'd call me Tricky instead- Trix if you feel like manipulating me. I think you know my brother Jake quite well by now, and I assure you I am nothing like that. Something you may not have known about me before is that I love to dance- hip hop in particular. When I hear a sick beat I can't help but move my body along with it. It's like a drug, a drug that doesn't give you hangover... it just makes your sides hurt.

Now that you know that, keep in mind that my name is Tricky, and _I_ am a Subway Surfer.

. . .

Paint drip stains soaked Jake's fingers like little drops of blood caused by a thorn. Although Fresh had found Jake's favorite brand of spray paint, known for its vibrant colors, it was more infamously known to be liquid based- but Jake didn't care, he didn't even notice it really. Seeing the color of the spray paint clash with the unimpressive livery of the train car made Jake's inside tickle with glee. Little did he know that a track inspector was casually making his way over to Jake's location as part of his rounds.

The Inspector was what you would call 'morbidly obese' but he still seemed to be in rather fine health overall. By his side was a dog that was a crossbreed between an American Pitbull and German Shepard, a loyal pooch if there ever was one. Whistling as he went down the line, it didn't take the Inspector long to notice that someone was spraying something from an aerosol can not far ahead. The smell in the air didn't deny it either- paint. The dog could smell the paint too, and as it had been trained, the dog barked at the trespasser as it started to advance toward them. The culprit dropped the spray can and froze for a second as if they recognized the Inspector and his dog, however they recovered quickly by throwing up the hood of their jacket and started to run for their life.

"Hey!" the Inspector shouted as he started off into a run to catch up with the vandal, giving off a short blow from the whistle he carried around his neck. The vandal kept running however, and even started to dodge the incoming trains that seemed to appear out of no where. The Inspector did his best to dodge out of the too- but no matter how fit his doctor said he was, there was no way that he was as fit as the vandal, who appeared to be much younger than he was.

Over thirty seconds of this madness and the Inspector had to hold back a bit to catch his breath. The young vandal kept running as they easily dodged trains, barriers, and even made jumps that the Inspector was sure wasn't even human. As the Inspector held back, he whistled for the dog to hold back a bit too. The pooch complied without hesitation- the vandal on the other hand looked back to see what was going on for a moment. A laugh escaped from the vandal's lips upon seeing the Inspector look so out of breath from trying to keep up. It soon proved to be the vandal's downfall, however, when they crashed into a taller barrier. The Inspector had a turn to laugh now as he eventually caught up to the vandal and roughly picked them up by the ankle- for some reason that was beyond the Inspector, the vandal tried desperately to keep their hood over their face.

"Well kid, I dunno what you were tryin' to do there." the Inspector laughed. "Just don't make a habit out of it- if one of those trains caught you, I would have been fired!"

The Inspector let out a chuckle that softly faded as he looked down to get a good look at the vandal's face.

"Jake?!" the Inspector then said when he found he recognized the kid. The dog was at the Inspector's ankles; the creature had already recognized Jake before the chase began, but that didn't mean the pooch was pleased to see its master's nephew under the given circumstances.

Now recognized, the kid stopped struggling to keep his hood on and went limp.

"Hi... Uncle Clemens..." Jake sheepishly said as he gave a small, and awfully embarrassed wave.

"Boy," the Inspector hissed dangerously at Jake, pulling him up a bit to achieve a better eye-to-eye conversation, "The things your mother is gonna do to you when she finds out you tried to pull this crap off."

"Sorry..." Jake apologized with a little shrug. The Inspector gave Jake a hard look before unceremoniously letting go of Jake's ankle; the unexpected reaction caused Jake to land flat on his face into the dirt.

"Ow..." Jake pitifully moaned as he sat up. His uncle was too floored to even feel sorry for the kid at the moment.

"Where's Beatrix?" the Inspector then questioned as Jake tried to regain his composure from the small fall. "Why didn't she stop you from doin' somethin' so stupid?!"

"I tried!" Tricky shouted from not too far away. The Inspector and Jake looked around for the source and found her and Fresh on a docking platform.

"But why the hell-" the Inspector started to say, before changing his mind and turning to Jake. "Let's get out of this area before a train does flatten us. It'll be safer up there where Beatrix and your other friend is."

Jake nodded in agreement before he and his uncle made their way over to the same platform Fresh and Tricky were.

"Now," the Inspector began, "What the hell were you thinking running through the tracks like that? Better yet, why the _fuck_ were you marking up the trains with your graffiti nonsense? Especially on a day you know _I'm_ working?! Don't you know that letting vandals get away could cost me my job?!"

All three kids flinched. Not that they were too particularly afraid of the Inspector- most of it was due to having the evidence of their deeds well known on their fingertips. Tricky was secretly smug though, but she was a good actor to hide it.

"Well then," the Inspector then declared, "Who's mother am I gonna have to call first?"

"I..." Fresh started to say, but was immediately silenced by Jake.

"You had to chase me, so it's my fault." Jake told the Inspector. "Call my mom first."

Fresh and Tricky looked at Jake as if he had magically started speaking another language. Even the Inspector looked a bit taken aback.

"I... I'll get her on the phone right away." the Inspector then said, feeling unsure before slowly starting to walk away. When he and his dog were out of eye range, Fresh and Tricky looked at Jake with a less than happy look.

"Dude, you're gonna be _roasted_ when you get home!" Fresh said with wide eyes.

"Mom's going to overdose on migraine meds when she finds out about this." Tricky whimpered as she tugged down on her red beanie. "Jake, what the hell did you do?"

"Did you guys see everything that happened?" Jake asked, although he wasn't directly acknowledging Tricky or Fresh.

"Every moment." Fresh agreed. His stereo -that had been placed on the ground- was thumping a playlist the instrumentals Lady Gaga collaborated with RedOne.

"I must have been going pretty fast." Jake said.

"Faster than Dad on that stationary bicycle he's got." Tricky agreed.

"So..." Jake then lulled over thoughtfully, "You think I beat the top run?"


End file.
